


Cassé, mais ensemble [PODFIC]

by awkwardCerberus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardCerberus/pseuds/awkwardCerberus
Summary: When Jack goes down, Bitty feels fear curling ice cold in his gut, seeping into his veins and spreading outwards. There’s a long moment where Bitty forgets how to breathe, because Jack hasn’t gotten up. When he does get up it’s hardly any better because his face is contorted with pain and god, his arm…The whole time Bitty watches Jack being ushered off the ice, he has the same two thoughts running through his mind over and over again; lord, let him be okay and I need to be with him right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pensversusswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cassé, mais ensemble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858060) by [pensversusswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords). 



> hahaha more podfics~~~!
> 
> side note: yes i know the wiki says he hasa bit of a french accent but i gotta be honest if i tried to give jack a french accent he would sound like the "hon hon hon baguette Eiffel tower" meme so...jack has no french accent. im terrible i know. BUT i tried to give Bitty - to the best of my abilities - a georgia/southern accent. however, im from California where we have these weird "wannabe country" accents so i cannot guarantee its authenticity

Original work: [Cassé, mais ensemble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858060) by [pensversusswords](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pensversusswords/pseuds/pensversusswords)

 

Listen to it [here](https://clyp.it/wcouxujx) on clyp. 

Downloads off clyp are enabled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded with permission from the original author.


End file.
